Forum:A Near Complete Decision Guide to the Mass Effect Trilogy
Okay, so I've personally been incredibly frustrated by the internet's confusing guides, tips and information upon the best decisions in the Mass Effect trilogy. So after a painstaking number of playthroughs, a ridiculous amount of reading and watching a collaborative archive of lets-plays, I've put together a list of decisions which result in the best possible outcome, which everyone from complete noobcakes to seasoned Mass Effect veterans whom stop in every corridor to admire Miranda's genetically altered behind will find useful. Mass Effect * Help Jenna in Choras Den: http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Citadel:_Rita%27s_Sister * Convince Conrad Verner to go home on the Citadel: http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Citadel:_The_Fan * Use anti-Thorian grenades and the melee attack to pacify Thorian-controlled colonists on Feros * Don't puch Kalish Bint Sinan Al-Jilani * Buy the Elkoss Combine license * Save the Rachni Queen * Save the council from Sovereign and the Geth (This makes it easier to re-gain your spectre status in later games) * Convince Wrex to stand down on Virmire: http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Virmire:_Wrex_and_the_Genophage (either with Paragon, Renegade or by finding Wrex's family armour: http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Wrex:_Family_Armor By finding this, you don't need to use Paragon or Renegade conversation options to convince Wrex to stand down) * Don't bring Wrex along to confront Fist * Spare Fist in Choras Den * Save Captain Kirahe by: Disrupting communications in the first base, destroying the satellite uplink in the second base, destroy the Geth fighters and disable the alarms * Stop gang operations for Helena Blake * Convince Helena Blake to retire from crime * Scan the Keepers for Chorban (I recommend using a wiki or map for this, or else you'll want to die): http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Citadel:_Scan_the_Keepers * Accept Chorban's assignment before talking to Jahleed from C-Sec * Pacify Ethan Jeong with Paragon or Renegade conversation options on Feros * Gather all the Asari Matriarch writings * Collect all the Turian insignias * Collect all the rare elements, metals and gasses * Collect all the Prothean data disks * Collect all the Salarian dog tags * Convince the C-Sec officer to allow the Hanar to preach in the Presidium * Obtain a garage pass on Noveria by talking to Lorik Qui'in * Help the Asari consort by convincing General Oraka to stop lying * Help Samesh Bhatia * Apoint Captain Anderson as the human councillor * Help the arguing couple on the Citadel * Save the hostages by allowing Balak to escape in Bring Down the Sky (DLC) Also, for all you cheaters, if you want to boost your Paragon or Renegade points, go to Noveria first: On Noveria. You are given a side-quest leading you to speak to Lorik Qui'in, a turian, at the bar. A quest progression choice enables you to encourage him to testify in a court case. You can choose from either a Paragon or Renegade dialogue option if you have at least 5 points in charm and/or intimidate. Choosing either of these options will give you a reward of 24 Paragon or 25 Renegade points respectively. The conversation will end but you can talk to him again. Ask about a different topic (i.e. Matriarch Benezia), then choose "Another question". The option to convince him to testify will reappear. Repeat this for infinite Paragon and/or Renegade points. This bug appears to exist across all 3 platforms (Xbox360, PS3, PC). http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Morality Mass Effect 2 * To survive the suicide mission, use: Tali as the tech specialist, Miranda as the team leader, Jacob as the team escort, Samara as the biotic specialist, Garrus as the diversion team leader and Thane and Miranda as your final squadmates (The final two don't matter, but having Miranda provides for interesting conversation options and she's also a powerful biotic) * Ensure you complete all squadmate loyalty missions (If you don't you're an idiot) * Go IMMEDIATELY to the Collector Base once your crew have been taken to save them all * Side with Samara in her loyalty mission * Complete the Reaper IFF mission AFTER you've completed all planet scanning activites and missions * Resolve Tali and Legion's conflict with Paragon or Renegade conversation options * Resolve Miranda and Jack's conflict with Paragon or Renegade conversation options * Tell Kasumi to keep Keji's Greybox * Destroy the Geth Heretics (Also, take Tali along for Legion's loyalty mission. It's rather interesting) * Ensure Tali isn't exiled by using Paragon * Prevent Miranda from killing Niket using a Paragon action * Survive every wave of enemies during the Arrival DLC * In N7: Stronium Mule, don't kill the enemies in the other rooms before killing the mercenaries in the command centre * Get all Normandy upgrades from squadmates * Save Maelon's data during Mordin's loyalty mission * Prevent the "kid" from signing up to the Blue Suns using a Paragon action * Prevent a fight breaking out between you and the batarians on Omega using Paragon or Renegade conversation options * Pay Ken's pilgrimage fee on Omega * Help Conrad Verner on Illium * Get ALL of the information on "The Observer" from the terminals for Liara * Don't punch Kalisah Bint Sinan Al-Jilani * Save the refinery workers during Zaeed's loyalty mission * Convince Zaeed to stay loyal with a Paragon or Renegade conversation option * Don't continue the research in the Project Overlord DLC * Help the Feros colonists on Illium by using Paragon or Renegade to convince the saleswoman * Stop the Volus from wandering into battle with a Paragon action during Samara's recruitment mission Mass Effect 3 * Allow Mordin to cure the genophage * Warn Wrex and Eve about the Dalatrass' sabotage * Save the Rachni Queen * Convince the friends arguing in the Presidium to help out at medical centres * Help "the arguing couple" in the Prescidium * DON'T place a kill order on General Oraka * Find the black market tech for the dealer (to stop Oraka harassing him) * DON'T release Jona Sideris * Convince Sayn to take over Eclipse * Retrieve your fish from Yeoman Kelly Chambers * But the automatic fish-feeder from the Presidium at Barla Von's store * Negotiate a cease-fire between the Geth and Quarians * Save the Admiral, NOT HIS MEN, on Rannoch * Use the Paragon action to recruit Kalisah Bint Sinan Al-Jilani * Prevent Samara from committing suicide * Allow Diana Allers to join the Normandy SR2 crew * Use a Paragon or Renegade conversation option to obtain the name of the Turian colony and the help of the Volus fleet from Din Korlack * In Omega, manually re-route the power * In the Citadel DLC, imprison Brooks * Throw the Citadel DLC party AFTER Priority: Horizon * Immediately after Priority: Thessia, complete Priority: Horizon to save Miranda * Get the Grissom Academy students to fight on the front lines Citadel DLC * To get Jack to attend the party, speak with her in the Purgatory Bar on the Citadel * To get Miranda to attend the party, prevent her from dying during Priority: Horizon * To get Jacob to attend the party, speak with him in Heurta Memoria Hospital * To get Samara to attend the party, prevent her from killing herself in Mass Effect 3